


Justice Takes a Ride

by Thatauthoryouhate



Category: Helltaker (Video Game)
Genre: Demons, F/M, Groping, Harem, Hugging, Muscles, POV Second Person, Pillow Talk, Vaginal Sex, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:07:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26695750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatauthoryouhate/pseuds/Thatauthoryouhate
Summary: You give Justice a surprise hug, which is always a sure-fire way to get the demon in bed.
Relationships: Justice/The Helltaker, Reader/Justice
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	Justice Takes a Ride

Justice smiles up at you as you approach her. “Hey, what's up?” She asks cheerfully. While you could let her know your intentions, you find the idea of surprising her much more appealing. With no warning, you wrap your arms around her waist, pulling her close. Her breath hitches for a moment as she's taken by surprise, before she chuckles. “You could have just said.” She says, wrapping her arms around your shoulders. 

Of course she's right, you could have, but where's the fun in that? It's easy to place your lips on her own from this position, and she's all too willing to push back into the kiss. It lasts only a few seconds. “Awesome.” Justice says, grinning wide. “So, are we taking this further?” She asks, and you nod. Quickly you realize that's not the best way to answer. “Your room or mine?” You simply ask. “Mine.” She answers, and you disentangle yourselves from each other. 

Justice leads the way, easily navigating to her room. She opens the door, and walks right in. She assumes correctly that you follow, and you close the door behind you. You would lock it, but you found out during one of your early encounters with Lucifer that most of the girls don't care if they walk in on you shagging one of them. Hell if the mood takes them they sometimes even join in.

Your attention is grabbed by Justice unbuttoning her shirt. She's already halfway down, seeming to not want to waste any time. You decide to do the same, racing to match Justice's speed with your own shirt. There was no chance of beating her, and she drops her shirt to the floor. A grin spreads to your face as you notice she skipped her bra today, showing off her breasts. She's not the biggest in your harem, but you really don't care.

“I know you're staring.” She says cockily, taking off her shades to reveal her dull eyes. “Yup.” You admit, never making a secret of it. You finish unbuttoning your shirt, and toss it to join Justice's on the floor. She turns around, and makes her way to the bed, giving you an unobstructed view of her back. It's well-defined with her musculature, and noticeably a large scar runs across its entirety. It's not the first time you've seen it, but whenever you mention it you get the same response. 

“I forget sometimes you dig the scars.” She teases as she reaches the bed. “But you don't want to hear that story when we could be banging.” She reminds you, and while you sigh, it's a hard point to argue. You quickly close the distance between the bed and yourself. You get in, lying flat on your back. Justice's bed is a little softer than most, and you sink into it ever so slightly. 

Before you get a chance to adjust yourself, Justice is on top of you. Both her legs are either side of your hips, and she runs her hand along your chest. Unsurprisingly, your blood begins to rush down to your groin, and you noticeably harden. Justice makes an 'Oh' shape with her mouth, before grinning. “Still got it.” She comments, and you can't help but laugh. “You do.” You quickly agree, deciding that if she's going to be touching you, you're allowed to do the same. 

Your hands quickly find themselves running along her well-defined abs, only marred by a handful of minor scars. “Come on, there's more fun things for you to touch.” She mentions with a hum, and while you're quite content with feeling up her muscles, you're not about to refuse. Slowly, you run your hands up her stomach, not stopping until you cup both her breasts. She's not overly large, and so it's easy to hold both. Gently you squeeze them, getting a chuckle from Justice. “Much better.” She says, and you feel her own hands start to move lower down your torso. 

Her hands eventually move on from your bare skin altogether, and you feel her tug at your belt. It seems she wants to move things along, and you can hardly fault her. A smile crosses your lips, and you let go of Justice's breasts. She protests a little, but keeps focused on your belt. Quickly she learns why you stopped, as you are likewise occupied with removing her own belt. 

The two of you stay there for a minute, both fiddling with the other's belt. It's an unspoken pact that you're racing at this point. Pressure alleviates from around your waist, and you know she's the first to complete her goal. You've only just got the buckle loose, and look up at the smug grin on Justice's face. You finish undoing her own belt not long after, and discard it easily. 

“Oh yeah, I'm ready for this.” She says, grabbing the hem of your trousers. She gives it a quick tug, revealing your underwear, and bulge beneath. Gently, she strokes your length through the fabric, and you can't resist the urge to gasp. “Rock hard, nice.” She states the obvious, and you can't help but roll your eyes. Her hands soon release you, and move to her trousers. She slides them down to her knees, before awkwardly leaning up to slide them down further. A few awkward movements, and she kicks off the garment. 

Her hand is soon on the hem of her panties. Like most of the other girls in your harem, they are a distinct shade of red, and clearly silken. Mimicking her earlier motions, she soon has them off as well. You only get a moment to look at her enticing entrance, which for as long as you've known her has been clean-shaven. 

She shifts her weight, pressing her groin against your own. Your attention however, is on how close her face is to yours, and that damn cocky smile she wears. It's all too easy to steal a kiss from the demon, and the slight hint of pink on her cheeks tells you she never expected it. No matter how many times you ravish your demon girls, they're always easily flustered by gestures such as that. 

Justice recovers soon enough. “That was nice, but it's about time we start right?” She asks. Without giving you a chance to answer, her hand pulls down your underwear just enough to let your cock spring free. “Making me do all the work, next time you're on top.” She teases, taking your cock loosely in her grasp. She holds it steady, and moves her hips to a better position. Her entrance brushes against your tip, and you twitch in anticipation of what's to come. 

“You love being in charge.” You can't help but taunt. “True.” Justice doesn't argue as she softly lowers herself onto you. Your cock enters her wet and warm hole, her tightness giving way to your girth inch by inch. It is a slow insertion, but eventually you hilt yourself within her depths, much to her delight. 

“Hell yeah, we don't do this enough.” She manages to say through a groan, placing her hands on your shoulders. “You ready for a pounding?” She asks, her grey eyes managing to look into your own. You place your own hand on her hips, ready to help keep her sturdy. 

That's enough consent for her, and she pushes herself off your length, leaving only your tip inside. Quickly, she slams back down on your length, and you both moan in delight at the act. She settles into a rough, erratic rhythm, as she bounces up and down on your cock. 

“Don't you want to slow down?” You ask thought heavy breaths, earning a scoff. “No.” She says simply, but fails to mask the crack in her on voice. Pleasure builds in you both, and you feel Justice's walls tighten around your length. Your balls tighten, and you warn your lover what is about to come. Not a second later, and waves of pleasure crash through you as you unleash your seed inside Justice's depths, your shots firing in time with her own spasms. 

The pair of you remain as you are, locked together at the groins panting heavily. “Fuck, we're good at this.” She says once her breathing steadies, and she makes a fist. It's an all too familiar ritual, and you fist bump her, prompting her to get off your cock. You notice your seed drip freely from her used hole, sullying the sheets on her bed, though neither of you really care. 

“Why don't we do this every day?” She asks wistfully, turning her back to you so she can sink into your chest. The back of her head rests easily on your chest, and you confidently wrap an arm around her, cheekily squeezing a breast. “Mhm, see you love me.” She boasts, and you chuckle. “I've got twelve demons to please, you know that.” You explain, earning a scoff. 

“Cerberus only counts as one.” She corrects you, and you roll your eyes. “Bee' can't get out of the Abyss, so I know you're not banging her.” She continues. You don't bother to correct her on that count, lest she decide to inform Lucifer of the loophole you use to give Beelzebub the occasional drilling. “And Az'. Well I know she hangs out with us demons, but she's still pure.” She puts a finger to her chin in thought. “You've not changed that, have you?” Justice suddenly asks, sounding surprisingly serious. 

“Not in any way that would keep her from heaven, according to her any way.” You say nervously. After all, you only have the fallen angel's own words to go on. “Huh, I'll have to ask Az' what you two get up to.” She says idly. “Any way.” You begin, trying to move away from the topic of Azazel. “That still makes eight lust-addled demons I have to deal with.” You finish. “Guess so, still want to do it more.” She says with a yawn. 

“Get some sleep, I'll still be here when you get up.” You instruct her, and she laughs. “You better be, I want another round when I get up.” She warns you, and her breathing soon slows indicating at least a form of slumber. It's not often Justice makes any demands, let alone lewd ones.

You spend the rest of the day there with Justice in your arms, thinking about how cute she is when she slows down for a few minutes. It's just a shame those moments tend to only be when she's sleeping, but you wouldn't change that for the world.


End file.
